Perdues et Retrouvées
by Newlightpacte
Summary: Lorsque les Cullen quitte Bella, Victoria lui a rendu visite, et la transforme afin qu'elle vive avec le chagrin d'amour pour l'éternité. Mais quand Bella est transformé, elle se trouve dans le château des Volturi. Enfin la suite! Accepte reviews peut importe la langue.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas Twilight.

Prologue:

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger ni de voir Charlie, ou Renée, de respirer, ou même de vivre. Edward venait de me quitter et je ne le reverrai plus, ni le reste des Cullen. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, mais c'était tout juste un mensonge, et j'ai été assez stupide pour y croire. En fait, je l'ai cru, mais il était tellement… ce que je n'étais pas, il avait un manoir et j'avais un hangar. Pas vraiment, bien sûr, mais en comparaison, c'est sûr. Je suis tombée dans la forêt, ne faisant pas attention aux directions que je prenais ni de l'endroit où j'allais. Si je suis perdue. Mais ce ne serait pas la question, comment pouvons-nous nous préoccuper de quoi que ce soit lorsqu'on a le cœur brisé?

«Où est passé le joli garçon, Edward?" Une voix familière gronda derrière moi. Victoria.

Je me retournai et cligna des yeux. Les anciennes larmes rendaient ma vision floue, et de voir son visage, tordu par la colère. "Partie.." Ma voix se cassa.

«Je préférerais, qu'il regarde lorsque je te tuerais. Quand sera-t-il de retour?" Me cracha-t-elle.

"J-jamais." Je tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

"Hmm .." Dit-elle, en tournant autour de moi. "Eh bien je ne veux pas te libérer de cette torture en te tuant.. Et je veux que ça dure pour l'éternité comme pour moi." Elle grogna. "Donc, il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire."

Elle tira mon bras vers elle, et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau. Certes, la douleur était horrible, cauchemardesque, mais rien ne fait plus mal qu'un cœur brisé .. un coeur brisé qui est en train de mourir. Je me mordais les lèvres, me retenant de hurler, je ne voulais pas qu'on vienne me chercher et qu'on trouve Victoria. Je me souviens vaguement la regarder lors de sa course à travers les bois, souriant méchamment.

Je me suis réveillé sur un canapé, et «réveillé» n'est pas très précis. Je m'étais finalement peu à peu habituée à la chaleur extrême des flammes qui s'échappaient à travers mon corps, brûlant tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Des cris passaient mes lèvres de temps en temps, et j'avais commencé à me demander si quelqu'un qui vivait près de la forêt ne les avait pas entendu. Mais quelque part, loin derrière les cris et la douleur quelque chose, derrière toute la chaleur et des brûlures, je me sentais molle, presque comme du cuir sur mon dos et au bout de mes doigts. Le feu était si intense que chaque fois que mon corps avait un spasme de douleur, je ne pouvais même pas me sentir bouger. Je m'attendais à entendre des voix au-delà de mes cris et des battements frénétiques de mon coeur, mais je l'avais rejeté comme des hallucinations, ne se fiant pas à mon esprit qu'il pourrait y avoir effectivement des gens autour, à observer ma souffrance.

Finalement, le feu semblait se refroidir, et la douleur était un battement plus terne qui a été beaucoup plus facile à ignorer. Je pouvais tout entendre, et quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Le chant des oiseaux au loin, des gens marchant dans les couloirs extérieur de la salle où j'étais, une voix basse au premier étage de l'immeuble. Il y avait aussi des gens qui venaient dans la salle pour vérifier ce qu'il en était, l'un d'eux est toujours resté dans la pièce, ne sortant jamais, et écrivant des choses sur du papier froisser. Ils devaient savoir ce que j'étais, et cela signifie qu'ils étaient également des vampires. Rien qu'à y penser, vampires fit mon arrêt cardiaque, ce qui apporta un autre genre de douleur à celle que je supportaient, une douleur bien pire, les flammes la brûlait. Chaque fois que mon cœur allait s'arrêter, je sentais ma respiration ralentir, jusqu'à ce qu'il redémarre.

"C'est la cinquième fois! Combien de fois encore ça va continuer, avant qu'il ne s'arrête pour de bon!" entendis-je une jeune fille demander, manifestement contrariée par les fausses alertes.

"Du calme Heidi, c'est bientôt finit. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes encore à la maintenir en vie, nous avons déjà un bouclier." siffla quelqu'un.

"Vous êtes si sûre Jane." Heidi soupira. "Allez! Réveilles-toi Bella!"

"Elle peut vous entendre, vous savez." Dit une autre voix, un mâle plus âgé que les autres apparemment. Il était très tranquille, je ne l'avais même pas entendus dans la pièce.

"Oui maître, il était ridicule de me le faire oublier." dit à la hâte Heidi.

"Ya t-il quelque chose que vous désireriez?" Demanda Jane.

L'air autour de moi se mouva légèrement m'indiquant la présence d'une personne se penchant près de moi, et puis j'entendis la voix de l'homme près de ma tête. "Non, je voulais simplement vérifier que notre Bella était ici. Une fois que le changement sera fait, sa nouvelle condition commencera, elle sera un membre loyal des Volturi. Je veux toi et Alec à ses côtés, compris?"

"Oui, bien sûr Aro." Jane a répondu. «Elle sera un membre Volturi à la fin de la semaine, mon maître." 

…/../../../../../…

Le reste des fics arrivera et celle-ci commence avec un double chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue d'Alice (25 ans plus tard)

"Hey Alice, tu veux faire du shopping?" Me demanda Bailey de la chambre d'Edward. Je la déteste, tout le monde aussi sauf Edward, et la seule raison qu'il ne l'ait pas jeté est parce qu'elle ressemblait vaguement à Bella. Une dizaines d'années après avoir quitté Bella et Edward restait bouder dans sa chambre tous les jours, nous avions coursé un autre vampire alors que nous étions en chasse. Nous avions tous pensé que c'était Bella dans un premier temps puisque nous n'avions pas entendu parler de quelqu'un comme nous dans le coin, appart nous-mêmes et le clan Denali qui chassaient eux-aussi les animaux. Et Bailey, elle ne ressemblait pas tellement à Bella. Mais nous avions vite découvert que ce n'était pas elle, Edward pouvait lire dans ses pensées, et elle était complètement à l'opposé de Bella. Malheureusement, depuis qu'elle partage certaines des caractéristiques physiques de Bella, Edward ne voulait pas la quitter, ce qui gênaient tout le monde car c'était de sa faute, en premier lieu si nous ne pouvions pas voir Bella, mais il ne parlait plus, si on lui en parlait.

Je regardai Rosalie, qui était dans la chambre, puis elle se retourna vers moi, en secouant la tête. "Moi et Rose nous sommes au milieu de quelque chose, Bailey." lui ais-je répondu, bien que je le pouvais.

"C'est très bien, je vais venir vous aider." Dit elle, et nous avons pu l'entendre monter l'escalier.

Rosalie me regarda comme si elle voulait tuer quelqu'un. «Non, vraiment, vous ne voudriez pas, nous faisons juste ..." commençais-je, mais fut sauvé par une vision.

Il faisait noir, comme la plupart nuit probablement, bien que je ne pouvais pas voir le ciel. La vision est devenue plus claire et je pourrais voir au loin des vampires multiples blotti dans le coin de la pièce, en chuchotant à l'autre, en regardant terrifié. J'ai été un peu choqué de voir cinq d'entre eux là-bas, il était inhabituel pour un clans d'être si gros, mais tous tournèrent leur tête vers la porte et je me concentra à nouveau. Quatre paires de yeux rouges rubis entrèrent dans la salle et étaient accompagné par la voix d'Alec Volturi. «Pardonnez-nous de ne pas frapper, mais nous avions le sentiment que vous ne répondrez pas si nous l'avions fait." Dit-il patiemment.

"Q-que voulez-vous?" dit l'un des vampires dans le coin. Je me concentrai et pouvait à peine voir le contour des membres Volturi, tous sur le côté petit. Si je devais deviner, je dirais que c'était Alec, Jane, et deux autres femelles.

"Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici." Siffla Jane. "Vous avez créé un grand clan sans consulter Aro, Caius et Marcus. Vous devez maintenant revenir avec nous en l'Italie et de servir vos peines."

Les vampires dans le coin tout se levèrent légèrement, et siflère en direction des Volturi. "Non, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, nous n'avons enfreint aucune loi. Je refuse de laisser mon clan aller avec vous."

"De toute manière, votre peine est la mort." Dit Alec en douceur. "Bella?

Des flammes créé par l'une des deux femelles éclairaire la pièce d'une douce lumière. J'ouvris la bouche quand je vis le visage de ma meilleure amie, avec la perfection d'un vampire, et les yeux d'un buveur de sang humain. La vision se termina dans un black-out total, mais je pouvais encore entendre les cris déchirés des vampires.

Quand je suis sorti de ma vision, je grimaçai et me trouvai dans le salon maintenant, entouré de tout le monde. Mes yeux immédiatement verrouillé avec Edward et il me regardait fixement, bien que son visage était resté de marbre il ne dit rien. «Qu'as-tu vu?" me demanda Jasper.

Mes yeux n'ont jamais quitté Edward lorsque j'ai répondu "Les Volturi ... et Bella."

La chambre fut pleine de soubresauts, mais tout le monde se calma calmé avec l'aide de Jasper. "Que veux-tu dire, ils l'ont capturés pour caché notre secret?" Demanda Carlisle.

"Non, elle… ils… elle était membre." Dis-je d'une traite.

"Elle en est membre? Mais ils sont mauvais et ils tuent les humains et d'autres choses encore... Notre Bella n'est pas comme ça, elle n'aura jamais pu devenir une Volturi." Déclara Emmett, en arpentant la pièce.

"Elle n'est plus notre Bella." Lui répondis-je sombrement.

La chambre était calme pendant quelques instants puis Esme sauta sur ses pieds. "Peut-être qu'elle est, peut-être elle dans une mauvaise passe et qu'elle a dû conclure une entente avec eux. Ils auraient pu menacer Charlie ou de quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'elle n'ais le choix."

«Nous devrions aller l'aider, ou au moins voir ce qui se passe." Suggéra Rosalie.

Tout le monde regarda Edward qui cherchait le regard de Bailey qui n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste par tout ça. "Oui, oui, très bien, allons la voir si nous pouvons confirmer le fait qu'elle n'est plus votre Bella." Elle grogna, et alla dans la chambre d'Edward hors d'elle. Edward la suivit en piétinant des pieds et se tourna vers nous et après un moment d'hésitation, le premier sourire en 25 années éclaira son visage.

"Efface cet air de ton visage abruti." Sifflai-je, en me levant et lui décocha un regard. «Nous sommes partis pour rien, tu nous l'as fait quitter de sorte qu'elle ne serait pas en difficulté et sans nous elle s'est détourné de nous et a été forcés de rejoindre les Volturi." Sur ce, je tourna les talons et me dirigea vers ma chambre pour emballer mes affaires pour le voyage en Italie.

…/../../../../../../../../../…

Maintenant je met des mises à jour dès que j'arrive à... 15 commentaires. : D

Alors, n'ayez pas peur d'appuyer sur le bouton! 


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Je l'observai courir vers la voiture à un rythme humain car les gens dans la rue s'arrêtaient pour rester bouche bée devant elle comme ils le font habituellement. Elle monta du côté passager, en repoussant ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. "Ils n'y en avait plus." Dit-elle, en évitant un quelconque contact visuel avec moi.

"Renesmée, c'est une banque de sang, ça ne tari pas. Retourne là-bas et prendre notre paquet." Je grogna.

«Mais maman .." Dit-elle en me faisant les yeux chiot. Non, elle n'est pas vraiment ma fille. Peu de temps après avoir rejoint les Volturi, j'ai été envoyé en mission et Jane avait accidentellement tué sa mère quand elle n'était qu'un bébé. J'ai prié Aro de me laisser la garder et prendre soin d'elle tandis que Jane insistait pour qu'elle soit tuée sur-le-champ. Aro avait accepté à une condition: qu'elle soit transformé quand elle aurait atteint seize ans. Ç'avait été un dilème pour la nommer, Heidi avait suggéré la nommer, d'après ma mère, et peu importe combien cela pouvait être douloureux et je'aimais l'idée, Esme a été comme une mère pour moi presque comme Renée. Donc un mélange de leur nom s'est avéré être Renesmée. «Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas chasser comme les autres font."

«Parce que… ça ne peut même pas être classé comme de la chasse ce qu'ils font. C'est tromper d'innocentes personnes pour les vider de leur sang. Je ne veux pas tuer tous ces humains." Dis-je avec sévérité.

"Très bien." Soupira-t-elle, avant de sortir de la voiture et retourner à la banque de sang. J'attendis quelques minutes, en silence maudissant la lenteur des hommes que je regardais le soleil près de se coucher à l'horizon. Il fallait que Renesmee revienne rapidement dans la voiture, nous avions peu être les vitres teintées, mais la grande bâtisse avait des fenêtres normales partout et serait bientôt éclairer comme une boule de disco.

"Dépêches-toi - agh!" Criais-je et après avoir levé les yeux je la vit à nouveau dans la voiture. Putain, elle a été rapide.

"On y va?" Ajouta-t-elle en riant, puis nous accélérions en direction du château.

"Donc". Dis-je après un moment de silence. "Toi et Demetri, vous .. euh ..."

"Sortons ensemble?" Demanda-t-elle et je hochai la tête, en regardant par la fenêtre. Wow, je suis vraiment la fille de Charlie. Je me demandais brièvement ce que faisait Charlie faisait en ce moment. Il était probablement la pêche puisque c'était le week-end. "Oui, tu as un problème avec ça?" Rit-elle.

«Non, j'étais juste curieuse." Répondis-je. "Je garderais un oeil sur lui mais, il est connu pour briser les cœurs et je ne voudrais pas avoir à le tuer si il fait ça pour toi." Ajoutais-je en souriant.

Elle se mit à rire plus fort. «Merci maman». Dit-elle, puis se pencha en avant sur son siège, louchant sur le pare-brise. "Ce ne sont pas nos voitures."

"Hmm?" Demandai-je, suivit la direction de son regard et en regarda les voitures de sport multiples. Ce n'étaient certainement pas les nôtres, nous conduisions la plupart du temps des limousines et occasionnels des vans noirs brillants pour les affectations, comme ce que Renesmee et moi étions en train de conduire. "On va y jeter un oeil." Dis-je tranquillement en me garant dans un des nombreux garages. "Laisse le sang ici pour l'instant." Dis-je. J'avalais le venin qui s'était accumulé dans ma bouche et regardais les packs sang entassés dans des boîtes à l'arrière. J'ouvris le coffre et en attrapa deux, puis en lança un à Renesmée, qui n'hésita pas abattu, mais à la vue flou de Maria qui me faisait signe de loin je rangea la poche dans mon manteau.

«Tu es là, enfin!" Siffla-t-elle, en saisissant ma main pour me tirer dans le château avec Renesmée à notre suite. «Nous t'avons cherché de partout. Nous avons des invités inattendus et nous avons besoin de ton bouclier."

Immédiatement j'activa mon bouclier, en prenant soin de couvrir tout le monde dans le château avec elle. "Qui sont les clients?" Demandai-je.

"L'un d'eux est mon amour de lycée." Dit-elle en souriant bêtement.

"Comment peux-tu te souvenir de quelque chose de si vieux?" Demanda Renesmee, en la regardant avec curiosité. 

"Elle ne peut pas. Elle a été transformé à la fin de ses études secondaires, ça doit être l'une des pauvres âmes vampire avec qui elle jouait." Je sourit. "Mais bon, peut-être que tu ravivera ta relation, maintenant que tu n'es plus Satan." J'ai ajouté gaiement et Renesmee ricana tout en avançant dans le corridor.

Elle nous dévisagea et grommela entre ses dents. "Ça n'a pas d'importance pour Jasper." Et s'enfui à toute vitesse.

Je trébucha sur rien et tomba en avant, quelque chose que je ne fais jamais à moins que je soit vraiment stressé ou prise au dépourvu. "Jasper? Croassai-je.

"Quel est le problème?" Demanda Renesmee, en m'aidant à me relever. "Qui est Jasper?

"Rien, et puis je suis sûr que c'est pas lui." Marmonnai-je en tourna dans un autre couloir. Elle me connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas me suivre, car je voulais être seule et j'ai continué mon chemin. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse être Jasper Whitlock, je veux dire, que ferait-il ici de toute façon? Je secouai la tête en riant de ma stupidité de réagir à un nom. Mais vis quelqu'un qui ne portait pas de manteau entrer dans ma chambre. Je m'approcha rapidement à pas de loup près d'elle et chuchota à son oreille. "Serions-nous perdu?" Et sourit quand elle hurla tout en pivotant. Mon sourire légèrement se crispa quand je vis que cette personne me ressemblait assez au point de pouvoir être ma soeur. Elle avait les cheveux acajou comme moi, bien que les miens était plus long, et elle était un peu plus grande que moi, mais sinon nous avions la même structure, et comme pour les traits du visage. Sauf pour mes lèvres plus fine.

"O-oui, je le suis. Je serais resté avec mon clan, mais je voulais vraiment voir les alentours et je suppose qu'ils ne se sont pas rendu compte j'étais parti." Dit-elle nerveusement. Je ne me lasse jamais de l'effet qu'on fait aux autres vampires qui ont peur des Volturi, c'est toujours très amusant.

"Eh bien, ce n'était pas très intelligent de ta part." Lui ai-je répondu avec froideur et mordis légèrement ma joue pour ne pas rire quand elle se recula. "Quel est ton nom." Ai-je demandé rapidement quand j'entendis Aro m'appeler.

«Bailey». Répondit-elle à la hâte.

«Viens avec moi Bailey et essayes de ne pas te perdre, je ne peux garantir que le prochain qui te trouvera, te pardonnera de ton espionnage." Sifflai-je puis tourna les talons et me dirigea dans une autre salle qui conduirait à la salle du trône.

«Je n'espionnais pas." Dit-elle avec une voix tremblante. Elle était pratiquement humaine dans ses réactions! Les vampires n'ont pas de voix fragile et ne bégaye pas.

Je grogna en réponse et rapidement ingurgita la poche de sang, froissant le paquet et jeta l'enveloppe dans l'une des nombreuses statues en armure qui étaient dans tout le château. J'entra dans un coup de vent dans la salle du trône, en prenant ma place entre Jane et Alec qui grondaient sur les convives dont je pouvais voir Bailey rejoindre du coin de l'œil. Je pouvais voir qui Maria essayer d'attirer mon attention et regarda le trajet de doigt de son menton. J'ai couru un doigt le long du mien et vit une goutte de sang tomber sur le sol. Je souris en entendant tout les invités retenir leur souffle, et lécha le sang sur mon doigt, en regardant les huit paires d'yeux topaze s'agrandir, les miens lumineusement rouges se fient de plus en plus sombre en les reconnaissants.

"Les Cullen?" Soufflais-je le souffle coupé.

.../../../../../../../../../../…

Pour le commentaire de** ladypop **c'est vrai que c'est pas super le chantage mais c'est vrai que quelque review sa motive et sa peu me donner vos appréciations. Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement. Et oui **Trushy** ce sera bien du yuri.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

/ça fait un moment déjà... Je décapite celui qui me précise le temps LOl.

Bon les chapitres vont arriver plus vite grâce à la fin des cours car même si c'est qu'une fiction faut pas faire de la merde ^^.

Allez je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et vous remerci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi./

PDV Alice

"Bella". Appela Aro lorsque nous fûmes tous dans la salle du trône. Je détestais avoir à venir ici, mais ma vision n'avait point changé ce qui signifiai que ce que j'avais vu a vraiment eu lieu. Alors nous avions décidé d'aller voir les Volturi pour retrouver Bella. Une des choses que je détestais dans cet endroit était les Volturi eux-mêmes. Ils nous regardèrent tous, comme s'ils attendaient une raison quelconque pour nous tuer. Et ils étaient un peu plus nombreux que nous, il y avait deux d'entre eux à la porte de la salle d'où nous venions. Caius, Marcus et Aro sur leurs trônes avec Jane et Alec devant eux, deux autres à côté des portes latérales et il y avait d'autre personnes de l'autre côté de cet porte qu'on pouvait entendre. Ainsi que trois autres debout derrière nous dans le cas où il y aurait un problème dans cet "drôle d'affaire". Pour couronner le tout, Bailey avait réussi à s'éloigner de nous et elle s'était perdu quelque part dans le château; si Edward n'avait pas l'air trop inquiet, c'est qu'elle devait être suffisamment proche pour qu'il entende ses pensées.

La porte en chêne à notre droite s'ouvrit et je fus bouche bée lorsque je l'ai vu. Bella se glissa dans la pièce vêtu d'un manteau pareil à celui Alec et Jane, suivit par Bailey qui traînait derrière elle nerveusement. Cette dernière se plaça rapidement auprès d'Edward, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille; tandis que Bella pris place entre les jumeaux. Une autre femme, vampire, passa par la même porte qu'avait pris Bella precedement puis lui fit un signe du doigt sur son menton et Bella passa un doigt le long du sien. Nous vîmes comme une goutte de sang tomber sur le sol. Nous avions tous reculé d'un pas inconsciemment, et Bella sourit en levant les yeux du sol pour les poser sur nous. Peu de temps après, ses yeux étaient semblables à des soucoupes et elle haleta "Les Cullen?"

«C'est Bella? dit Bailey en regardant Bella incrédule.

Les yeux de Bella passèrent sur Bailey, puis sur le bras autour de sa taille, puis elle retroussa légèrement les dents et une sorte de grognement sourd sorti de sa poitrine. "Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un de différent?" siffla-t-elle et Bailey détourna rapidement les yeux.

«N-non, j'ai juste pensé que tu serais plus ... avenante." marmonna Bailey.

Bella et les autres membres Volturi eurent un rire sombre. "Bella a depuis longtemps sombré dans la douleur qu'elle avait en elle." dit Alec, en nous regardant par-dessus Bella.

"Bella? demandais-je timidement.

Son regard rencontra le mien et son visage s'adouci durant un fragment de seconde, mais redevint à nouveau un masque de marbre dur tel un mur face à moi.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" demanda-t-elle, sans chercher à nous regarder.

«Nous sommes venus savoir pourquoi tu as rejoint les Volturi." dit doucement Carlisle.

Ses yeux rouges se sont alors tournée Edward et se yeux devinrent des fentes sombres. "Parce que ma famille m'a abandonnée dans la forêt et m'ont laissé pour mort avec Victoria dans le coin." grogna-t-elle. Edward regarda alors ses pieds, son bras quitta la taille de Bailey et il glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

«Nous avons fait une erreur Bella, nous sommes ici pour te demander revenir dans notre famille." dit Edward.

«Non» fut la réponse de Bella.«L'erreur que vous avez fait était de venir ici. Vous avez encore besoin de moi Maître?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Aro.

Il hocha la tête, et posa son regard sur moi, puis sur nous tous. «Je serai dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de ma présence à nouveau." dit-elle. Puis elle disparue de la salle.

"Je suppose que ça n'a pas marché comme prévu." dit Aro après un moment de silence puis il se leva de sa chaise, marcha vers nous.

"Faisons un tour les Cullen." dit-il en nous fesant sortir de la salle du trône et puis nous traversâmes un couloir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de portée de voix de tout le monde, et il s'arrêta brusquement, se tournant vers nous.

«Je suis venu à me soucier un peu de Bella au fil des ans, et comme la dit Alec, elle s'est perdu dans sa douleur. Je ne suis habituellement pas du genre à laisser des gens dotés de don et doués partir facilement. Mais si cela signifie la ramener comme elle était avant et prendre soin d'elle, alors vous pouvez rester dans le château et essayer de trouver l'ancienne Bella aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. "

«Merci, mon vieil ami." dit finalement Carlisle.

"L'aile des hôtes est en haut de cet escalier, au bout du couloir." déclara Aro, en pointant son doigt vers l'escalier à gauche de nous; puis il partie pour retourner dans la salle du trône et avec les autres.

Nous nous étions installés dans nos chambres, et les garçons étaient partis chasser tandis que le reste d'entre sommes restés dans la salle. Esme parlait et essayait de chercher des solutions.

"Je ne sais pas pour vous les filles, mais je pense qu'elle a disparu depuis longtemps et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer." dit Bailey. Je me suis abstenu la démembrer, et se sont installés pour flagrante à elle comme Rosalie et Esme étaient.

"Je ne suis pas daccord." dit Esme d'une voix tendue. Elle devait être vraiment à bout, je ne l'avais jamais entendue parler comme ça avant. "Je pense que nous devons essayer de lui parler, loin de tout les membres Volturi."

"Penses-tu qu'elle nous donnerait un peu de son temps, ne serais ce qu'une minute même? Elle était très bouleversée. Nous devrions demander à Aro de nous montrer où elle va, autour de l'Italie ou dans le château ou quelque chose pour la croiser et essayer de lui parler." dit Rosalie, en arpentant la pièce. "A quoi penses-tu, Alice? T'as eu des visions utile?"

"Non, mais je n'ai pas vraiment essayé." répondis-je et je me leva de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise en disant"Je vais essayer maintenant, excusez-moi."

Je suis allée sur le balcon de la salle, regardant en bas à l'orée de la forêt derrière le château, je repéra Emmett et Jasper parler. "Tu penses trop, Jasper. Tu dois d'abord penser à attendre d'en parler à Alice."

Attendre quoi? A quoi il pensait? Je fronça les sourcils et me penchais encore si c'était possible contre la grille pour les entendre.

"Je ne peux pas l'aider, il suffit de voir comment je me sent... Je ne sais pas." dit Jasper en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Mais sachant ce qu'elle ressent... Emmet, Maria m'aime."

Je sentie une douleur dans mon coeur en entendant ses paroles. Je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix, le voir dans son visage. Il l'aimait également. Mais, m'aimes-t-il encore? Je secouai la tête, et parti à travers la salle pour sortir puis alla chasser avec Esme et Rosalie qui m'avaient rejoint par la suite.

J'avais besoin d'être seul. Je m'éloigna et couru dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une porte ou une fenêtre, quelque chose qui me conduirait à l'extérieur. J'ai finalement trouvé une fenêtre à la fin d'un couloir, puis sauta et accéléra le pas une fois hors de la forêt à côté du château. Une fois que je n'en pouvais plus de courir, je suis tombée à genoux en sanglotant sec.

J'étais tellement bouleversé que je n'ai même pas entendu la personne arrivant derrière moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à parler, surprise et effrayer, je me retourna pour lui faire face.

"Les hommes sont stupides et ont été créé uniquement pour briser notre coeur."dit Bella, en regardant son manteau au clair de lune puis elle s'appuya contre un arbre. "Malheureusement, je l'ai appri à mes dépends."

«Et comment tu t'en ai sortie?" Demandai-je, en me levant.

Elle haussa les épaules et ses yeux rouges rencontrairent mes topaze pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là. "Je ne m'en suis pas remis."

/Bella parlet-t-elle de Edward? Pour tous ce qui préfère lent mais compréhensible review... Siouplait..^^

Ashley/


	5. Chapter 5

Niveau commentaire 2com's je m'y entendais pas surtout que "x" a été très sympa pour m'encourager. lol

Voici la suite attendus de Perdu et Retrouvé.

PDV Bella

Alice me regarda pendant quelques instants; je me demandais ce à quoi elle pensait. "Tu t'en ais pas remis?" répéta-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. «Non, s'en remettre, voudrait dire que ça ne te dérange plus et tu peux commencer à pardonner cette personne. Il ne me dérange pas du tout mais je n'ai pas pardonné Edward."

Elle soupira et regarda le ciel. "Je ne veux pas avoir à pardonner Jasper."

«Alice». dis-je en la regarda dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieuse, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fais pareil si je ne la regardais pas.

"Ce qu'il a fait ... Ce n'est pas la pire chose qui pourrait arriver. Il peut toujours dire qu'il l'aime, et si elle ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments, alors vous pouvez comprendre qu'il revienne vers toi et te dire qu'il t'aime. Ce n'est pas comme s'il te mentait sur son amour pour toi et qu'il parte qu'en il s'ennuit. "lachais-je puis détourna les yeux. "Il fait partie de ta famille d'aujourd'hui et il le sera demain, il s'inquiète pour toi, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tout comme les autres. Va les retrouver, tu n'as pas à être seul."

C'était calme, je la soupçonnais de s'être mis à courir vers le château, comme je lui avais dit. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai senti sa main sur mon épaule.

"Toi non plus. Tu nous as encore, tu m'as."

Je voulais y croire mais je ne pouvais pas. Comment pourrais-je lui faire confiance ou à l'un d'eux alors qu'ils m'ont déjà quitté une fois? «Tu as 25 années de retard." dis-je dans un soufle étouffé puis retourna en direction du château.  
Je ralenti une fois arrivé au château, traversant les salles en direction de ma chambre.

"Bella? entendis-je crier Maria derrière moi.

Je garda mon rythme puis je tournais vers une autre salle et elle me suivit. "Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?" demanda-t-elle et je secoua la tête comme réponse. "Sa va?" Je hocha la tête. "Évidemment que sa va pas, qu'est ce qui v-" dit-elle mais je m'étais retourné et la poussa contre le mur. Les tableaux accrochés le long du mur furent secoués sous le choc; j'enfonçais mes doigts dans son épaule.

"Je vais bien." sifflais-je et je me retourna pour partir.

Elle a blessé Alice, fut la pensé que j'ajoutais dans ma tête pour me justifier moi-même. Je tourna dans un couloir, plus entra dans une des salles sans faire vraiment attention, je pensait seulement à sortir de cette pièce avant de Maria n'ai eu le courage de me confronter, car je savais qu'elle était le ferais. Je regarda rapidement la salle dans laquelle j'avais atteris et je vis Bailey figée sur place me regardant avec son téléphone dans sa main. Merde, cela devait être sa chambre et celle Edward. "Euh ..."

«Edward n'est pas là." siffla-t-elle.

Elle n'a sérieusement pas ditce que je pense qu'elle a dit?

"Je ne le cherche pas." grognais-je.

Elle se leva et releva le menton en signe de défi puis s'avança vers moi. "Laisse moi te dire une chose. Je n'aime pas ce que tout le monde dit, Edward est à moi et le sera pour toujours."

Je serrai les poings pour ne pas la frapper au visage pour effacer son regard. "Garde-le. Je. Ne. Veux pas. de Lui." sifflais-je en détachant bien mes mots puis sortie de la chambre. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. Heureusement, je savais ce qui allait m'aider à me refroidir. Je sprinta dans ma chambre, me changeant rapidement dans la fouler en tenue de formation des Volturi, qui se constituait juste d'un survêtement noir et un débardeur noir.

Avec le sentiment de vouloir démembrer Bailey de l'interrieur, je couru vers le sous-sol où nous avions une immense salle de la taille d'un terrain de football comme terrain d'entrainement avec une plate-forme pour le trône de Caius à une des extrémité.

"Bella!" appela Heidi qui me fit signe de la main. Renesmée, Jane, Alec et Heidi portaient également la tenue de formation et se tenaient nonchalemment contre le mur près de la plate-forme qui fut à mon plus grand bonheur, vide.

"Whoa, quelqu'un à l'air bouleversé, que diriais-tu d'evacuer tout ça sur Jane et son copain là-bas." dit Heidi, en fesant un pas en arrière. Jane tourna la tête et lui montra ses dents, laissant échapper un faible grognement.

Je secouai la tête et saisi la main Renesmee, la tirant loin de la plate-forme avec une moue boudeuse. "Sérieusement", dit-elle doucement. "Tu veux parler?"

«Non» lui répondis-je, en m'attachant cheveux et m'accroupit.

Nous nous étions tous entrainé physiquement pendant une heure-et demi puis nous avons exercés nos dons, ceux qui en avaient. Jane était actuellement entrain de m'aider à la pratique de mon dons, pendant que je protégeais avec mon bouclier Alec alors qu'elle tentait de lui faire sentir qu'il brulait. Mais je pensais à Bailey. Qui pense-t-elle être pour me parler comme ça? J'aurais voulus lui arraché un bras juste pour lui apprendre à respecter les membres des Volturi. Et en plus elle pensait que j'étais là pour Edward, n'a-t-elle pas compris que c'était une erreur de pièce que je n'ai même pas envie de le regarder en ce moment? Ugh, je la haïs tellement!

Alec cria et tomba sur le sol tandis que Jane levais ses yeux de son frère qui se tordait de douleur. "Bella! concentre-toi, je viens de brûler mon frère! Si Edward est assez important pour te distraire, laissez-moi lui parler."

Renesmee chercha Heidi du regard. "Jane, discuter avec les gens?"

Heidi secoua la tête. "Non, démembrer ressemble plus à Jane."

"Elle doit les avoir mélangée, car ils commencent tous deux par 'D'." termina Renesmee.

J'aida Alec à se remettre sur ses pieds. "Désolé. Et non, je ne veux pas que tu lui parle. Je ne veux pas tomber si bas."

Heidi et Renesmee se regardèrent, puis me regardèrent de leur yeux noirs moi, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. "On n'a jamais pensé à te descendre." dirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Je soupiré. "Eh, je vais y réfléchir." dis-je, me trainant jusqu'au trône de Caius.

"Parle à mon cul", siffla Renesme, en sautant sur le grand bras du trône et s'asseya dessus. "Voila Eddie et son clan maintenant."

Jane, Alec, Heidi et tout les autres membres présents dans la salle se sont rapprochés du trône, et crièrent aux Cullens alors qu'ils entraient dans le sous-sol. "Ici c'est le domaine de la formation." Je pouvais entendre Felix dire que lui et Demetri conduirai les Cullen dehors.

"Et, malheureusement, vous n'avez pas à être là. Ici c'est la salle d'entraînement, mais n'hésitez pas à visiter aux enlentours du château." ajouta Demetri, puis il leur tourna le dos et retrouva Felix, à le visage crispé.

Felix fit glissé son manteau par terre, et grogna: "Je déteste jouer le baby-sitter."

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez foutre ici." grogna Jane.

"Maintenant, ils vont pas partir car Bella est ici." ajouta Alec d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, mais dévisagea les deux.

"C'est très bien, j'allais partir." Je créa un passage du regard, me leva et marcha vers l'escalier avec les autres Volturi traçant une haie sur mon passage. Les Cullen sont tous arrêtés à ma façon, Alice et Emmett croisèrent leurs bras sur leur poitrine, avec un sourire moqueur. "Bouge". leur crachais-je.

«Nous voulons te parler." dit Emmett, nullement affecté par mon impolitesse.

«Non» J'ai grogné, passer à l'étape autour d'eux.

Mais bien sûr, Alice se recula à ma façon. "Faites-vous beaucoup? Elle dit, et je contrecœur hocha la tête. "Nous allons nous battre pour une conversation. Si je te bat, tu restes pour nous parler, si tu gagnes, on te laisse partir."

Je la regardai un instant. "Non à l'aide de ton don pour voir l'avenir, tu sauras ce que je vais faire."

«Je ne peux pas et même si je le voulais, ton bouclier m'empêche de te voir ou même l'un des membres Volturi." Répondit-elle. "Je pense que tu bloques Jasper aussi." dit-elle, et je pense que j'étais la seule à l'entendre butée sur son nom et grimacer quand elle le prononça.

"Bien ... c'est partis!" dis-je en sautant sur elle. Les autres se dégagèrent du passage et une fraction de seconde avant que je puisse toucher Alice, elle fit un pas de côté, me laissant tomber sur le sol. Je la regarda par dessus mon épaule, puis me remis debout. "Je vais te le dire, tu es rapide. Mais je vais gagner. C'est maintenant ta chance d'abandonner."

Son expression de confiance sur son visage vacilla, mais ce fut trop rapide pour moi d'en être sûre. "Jamais" dit-elle en riant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde en eurent assez de nous regarder et commencèrent à s'entraîner les uns avec les autres. Alice était vraiment rapide et la seule chose que je pus faire pour mettre fin au combat fut de me coucher sur elle vut qu'elle était si petite. J'épingla ses jambes avec mes genoux et maintenant ses poignets audessus de sa tête sur le sol. Je me mis à rire de la voir se débattre pour se libérer puis je me pencha près de son oreille. "J'ai gagné." Murmurai-je. Elle leva la tête et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réplique quelque chose à mon oreille. Mais mon souffle devint saccader par la surprise de son geste et ma tête bascula en arrière lorsque je sentis ses lèvres embrasser mon cou. Je regarda autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre fut témoin de cette scène, apparemment pas, puis je regarda à nouveau ses yeux. Elle penchais la tête sur le côté et regarda Edward qui marchait plus loin et mes yeux se froncèrent. C'était une sorte de plan qu'ils avaient monté. J'ignora mon coeur qui me faisait mal et me releva rapidement. "Arrêtez de jouer avec mes sentiments." sifflais-je puis je quitta le sous-sol rapidement.

Joli nan?^^ Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

_**La suite tant attendus, je vais me mettre à chercher une/un BETA, j'avais pas conscience que mon frnçais étais si médiocre mais à ce point -''.**_

_**Sinon Merci à toute ces reviews, ça fait plaisir.**_

PDV Alice

Je regarda derrière Bella et vit Edward, Bella le regarda et puis se retourna vers moi, son regard semblait blessé. Elle se releva brutalement, et siffla "Arrêtez de jouer avec mes sentiments." Avant de s'éclipser de la salle vers les escaliers.

étais-ce vraiment le fruit du hasard? Je pris une profonde inspiration et me leva. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Edward, en regardant l'escalier.

"Tu ne sais pas?" demandais-je avec curiosité.

"Non, Bella a mis son bouclier autour de tout le monde dans le château." dit-il, puis il se tourna vers moi. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour que Bailey s'en aille."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je veux regagner le coeur de Bella et avec elle dans le coin s'est impossible"

"Non!" laissais-je échapper de mes lèvres, quand il me regarda brusquement je tenta de me reprendre. "Je veux dire, que je commence vraiment à aimer Bailey."dis-je en essayant de rester crédible puis le fixa des yeux pour qu'il me croit.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. J'aime Bella et Bailey va être un problème pour la faire revenir."

Je me retourna pour lui faire face puis tout en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches je grognais. "Eh bien, peut-être tu n'aurais pas du disparaître et ruiner ce que tu avais avec Bella. Aucun de nous ne serait partis si tu n'avais pas décidé ça." Puis je m'éloigna vers le reste de la famille. "Jasper, j'ai besoin de te parler. Seul à seule». ajoutais-je quand tout le monde nous regardaient.

"Très bien." répondit-il. Nous avons marchâmes jusqu'à notre chambre, tout cherchant Bella du regard en chemin. "Quel est le problème?" demanda-t-il une fois arrivés dans notre chambre.

Je m'asseya sur le coin du lit et le regarda. «Je sais pour toi et Maria."

"Il n'y a pas de "nous" ! s'empressa-t'il de dire, puis il se mis rapidement à genoux devant moi en prenant mes mains.

"Non, mais je sais que vous voulez tous les deux qu'il y ait quelque chose. Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime." dis-je et Jasper détourna les yeux, coupable. «Mais j'ai appris récemment que je préfère ne pas vous en vouloir et de ne pas avoir à supporter cette haine pour ne pas être en colère ou blessée à cause d'elle." je continua en lui souriant quand il me regarda. «J'ai beaucoup appris récemment," je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de vouloir en parler à quelqu'un, mais si je devais en parler, alors je veux que cette personne soit Jasper, donc je finissa ma phrase tout en retenant mon souffle. «Comme l'amour que j'éprouve pour... Bella."

Il sourit et se leva, puis tira une chaise et s'y assis. "Nous aimons tous Bella, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici."

Je soupira et souhaitais sur le coup que Bella n'est pas bloqué son don, afin qu'il puisse resentir ce que je ressentais ainsi je n'aurais pas eu à lui expliquer. "Non, je l'aime d'amour." clarifiais-je étonné par mon sang-froid.

"Hein?"

"Tu m'as entendu la première fois, ne me fait pas répéter." dis-je. "Mais il y a un problème, enfin, quelques problèmes."

«Comment ça? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

«Par ordre décroissant? Edward l'aime encore et tente de la reconquérir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi. Et enfin, je pense qu'elle croit que j'ai planifier un plan avec Edward."

"Pourquoi a-t-elle pensé ça?"

"Euh ..."

"Je ne peux pas comprendre, sauf si tu m'expliques." dit-il, en tirant sa chaise plus près.

"Mes sentiments ont surgit depuis que je l'ai vue dans la salle du trône, et ils deviennent plus forts et plus prononcés à chaque fois que je la vois, et puis j'en fut certaine, lorsque nous nous sommes parlées dans la forêt. Alors, quand nous sommes battus et qu'elle m'a coincé; je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Et je l'ai fait à la dernière seconde, mais elle a été surprise. Puis quand Edward a commencé à s'approcher alors j'ai cassé le contact visuel et elle se retourna, le regardais et puis lorsque je la regarda à nouveau, elle avait l'air en colère et blessée. Elle s'est précipité hors de la salle avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. "

"Wow ... euh, eh bien, à quoi elle ressemblait avantque tu ne rompe le contact visuel?" demanda-t-il en ayant l'air de réfléchir profondément.

«Sensible, mignon; le même que moi surement. Elle étais choquée" Répondis-je.

"Ce n'est pas un mauvais signe." essaya-t-il mais je secoua la tête.

«Ce n'est pas un signe du tout Jasper, mais une réaction. Et maintenant, comment suis-je censé lui parler à présent?" dis-je, mais nous nous arrêtâmes brusquement lorsque nous entendîmes quelqu'un crier dans une salle adjacente. Nous avons couru vers la porte de la pièce et nous pouvions voir le reste de notre famille le long du mur pour laisser place à un grand vampire portant un homme qui criait, suivi par Jane, Bella, qui soit dit en passant ne me lança pas un seul regard, et Alec, suivie de Heidi et de la jeune fille; Renesmée.

Heidi et Renesmee s'arrêtèrent devant moi suivirent le garçons des yeux. Et nous entendîmes les cris du garçons s'éloigner de la salle d'audience, elles portèrent leur regards sang sur moi. "Qu'as-tu fait?" cracha Heidi.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demandai-je. Pourquoi était-elle en colère contre moi?

"à Bella!"dit Renesmee, le regard triste, inquiet et en colère, comme celui de Heidi. «Que lui as-tu fais? Elle est reparti, elle ne parle à personne, elle n'a jamais été aussi mauvaise depuis ses quatre premiers anniversaires."

"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien fait." dis-je, en regardant derrière dans le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier où le garçon criait.

"T'as déclanché l'Enfer."siffla Heidi.

Renesmee sa tourné vers Heidi. "Vas faire une promenade Heidi." grogna-t-elle, lapoussant vers le couloir. Heidi grogna, mais à contrecoeur partis tandis que tout le monde partirent dans la salle dans laquelle Jasper et moi nous nous trouvions. "S'il te plaît, je ne deviens pas folle, dites moi ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux pas perdre Bella à nouveau."

"C'est peut-être car nous sommes ici, nous devrions tout simplement la laisser tranquille pour qu'elle puisse vivre en paix." dit Bailey.

Huit paires de yeux se tournèrent vers elle la fixant méchament et elle s'enfonça plus profond si c'était possible dans le canapé sur lequel elle était assise. "Non" dit Edward. "Laissez-moi lui parler." suggéra-t-il sur un ton doux à Renesmée.

"Non!" dis-je en me redressant. "Je vais y aller moi, nous avons été les meilleurs amies." je regarda Jasper qui eu un soupçon.

"Je suis d'accord avec Alice." dit-il, en se levant à son tours. "Je pense que Edward risquerais juste de la rendre encore plus en colère et nous la perdrions une fois de plus, je pense qu'Alice devrait aller lui parler."

Renesmee réfléchit quelques instants, puis secoua la tête. "Mais si vous étiez sa meilleure amie avant ne serait-elle donc pas presque aussi en colère et bouleversé avec toi que par ton départ que lui?" dit-elle, le visage crisper, en pointant son pouce dans la direction d'Edward. "Qui n'a pas été très proche avec elle, mais un peu tout de même?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant les autres.

Nous nous sommes tous retournée sur Rosalie qui devint mal à l'aise. "Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, elle ne m'aimait pas tellement quand elle était humaine." répondit Rosalie.

"Je me demande pourquoi." dit ironiquement Emmet, mais il l'embrassa directement sur la joue quand elle le regarda choquée. "Et si Esmé y allait avec Rose?"

"C'est une bonne idée." Edward en convenu. "Tu étais comme une mère quand elle était humaine et tu pourrait être une mère pour elle à présent. Et donc pour toi, comme une sœur; alors soit sympa." dit Edward, en regardant Rosalie.

"Bien sûr, je le serais, comment peux-tu en penser autrement."siffla-t-elle.

"Cela pourrait fonctionner." dit Renesmee, en se levant et marchant vers la porte. "Aller en bas de la bibliothèque, c'est l'endroit où elle va le plus souvent, je vais l'y envoyer pour qu'elle vous y rencontre." dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

"J'espère que cela va fonctionner." dit Esme tandis qu'elle et Rosalie partaient pour la bibliothèque.

Emmett sauta sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire sur le visage. "Nous allons être à nouveau huit Cullen!" Bailey s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment et le regarda. "Oh, désolé. Je t'avais oublié." dit-il timidement et se rasseya.

Nous étions tous assis autour de la salle à attendre Esme et Rosalie et éventuellement Bella qui pourrait être avec eux, à revenir ici. Ce fut atrocement long, je m'étais mis à arpenter la pièce, puis la chambre, puis retour dans la salle en réfléchissant à divers scénarios avec les autres pendant que nous attendions. Quand j'ai regardé la grande horloge dans la salle à nouveau, on y voyait que seulement dix minutes s'était écoulées. L'horloge de grand-père s'avère très fragiles et un petit coup de vent pourrait la briser.

«Alice, vas-te ballader si ça te dérange tant que ça!" dit finalement Carlisle.

"Très bien." soupirais-je puis quitta la pièce et les cinq autres vampires agitées derrière. J'ai traina dans les couloirs du château, afin de trouver rapidement un escalier et me dirigea vers le rez de chaussée. Quelques membres Volturi cessèrent de me regarder passer de temps en temps, mais ils ont généralement pas fait attention ou avaient des choses plus importent à faire que de me questionner. Je sortis du château, puis alla dans les jardins, je l'avais vu avant, en regardant les rosiers qui transformèrent les jardins en un labyrinthe, et toutes les roses de différentes couleurs, rouge, blanc, noir, mais je suis sûr qu'il y avait de nombreuses contrefaçons, mais c'était tout un spectacle.

J'ai entendu une fontaine un peu plus loin et suivit le bruit de l'eau ruisselant de le trouver au milieu des jardins, et aussi de trouver quelqu'un assis sur son rebord, faisant des ondulations sur l'eau avec ses doigts. Je ne pouvais pas dire à qui il appartenait, vu que leur manteau leur recouvrait intégralement leur visage et leur corps, et j'étais sur le point de faire demi-our et repartir quand une mèche de cheveux acajou glissa de la capuche, à la limite de toucher l'eau.

Je me glissai près de la fontaine et vis le visage malheureux de Bella, je m'assis de manière à être proche d'elle et tenta une approche humoristique. "Nous devons cesser les réunions de ce genre." essayais-je, mais n'a rien d'une réponse en retour. J'ai soupiré et tenta une nouvelle approche. «D'accord, tu n'as pas à parler, mais s'il te plaît écoutes moi juste." Je n'eus toujours aucune réaction de sa part. «Je suis désolé, pour beaucoup de choses aussi. Je suis désolé d'être partis, je suis désolé de revenir et de gâcher ta vie ici avec les Volturi, et je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé alors que nous étions en plein affrontement. "

Elle s'arrêta de faire des ondulations avec ses doigts, puis recommença.

"Et je ne suis pas sûr de ce à quoi tu penses au sujet des évènements récents, si tu penses que c'est une sorte de plan-Edward et que j'y contribus, mais ce n'est pas vrai."

Elle se raidit, et me regarda avec des yeux rougeoyants, me surprenant à tel point que j'ai été choqué dans le silence. «Oh, vraiment? Ce n'est donc pas un plan, quand tu m'as embrassé?" grogna-t-elle.

J'ai hésité, puis soupira, en y repensant la vérité pourrait causer des dégâts mais pas plus que ce qu'y a déjà était fait. "Non, c'était intentionnelle."

Elle plissa les yeux, se penchant plus près de moi et me regarda dans les yeux, ne me donnant pas l'occasion de détourner le regard. "Pourquoi?"

«Parce que J.. Je ...»

"Quoi, tu m'aimes?" cracha-t-elle, tout en croisant les bras.

"Oui." Murmurai-je.

Elle renifla et se leva. "Ouais, si tu crois que je vais te croire, tu t'es cruellement trompé Alice."

Je laissa tomber ma tête, en regardant mes genoux. «Je suis désolé."

«Pourquoi, maintenant?" demanda-t-elle, sans me regarder, mais aussi sans s'en aller comme je pensais qu'elle le ferait.

"Et tu n'as pas confiance en moi." Lui répondis-je, la regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Elle me regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un regard méfiant." Comment suis-je censé faire? Comment puis-je faire confiance à l'un d'entre vous, Alice? "

Avant que j'aie pu m'en empêcher, je laissa échapper plus de vérité que je le souhaitais. «Parce que, nous ne voulions pas partir, nous avons essayé de convaincre Edward de changer d'avis! Mais il ne voulait pas Bella, il pensait qu'en vous quittant, il te protégerais de nous!" lui dis-je, puis ferma ma main sur ma bouche. Merde, ce n'était pas un secret à dire.

Elle se mit à rire sombre. "Beaucoup de 'pour ton bien' innutile." Mais son visage devint triste à nouveau, avec ses yeux sombres plein de souffrance . «Pourquoi n'ais-tu pas venus me dire au revoir?"

"Je l'ais prié de me laisser, mais il a refusé, il pensait que je serais trop faible et que j'aurais pus te quitter. Ce qui est probablement la vérité, mais ce n'est pas la question ..." marmonnais-je.

Elle se dirigea vers moi avec prudence. «Tu n'as pas dis de mensonge, tout ceci était la vérité?" demanda-t-elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un clin d'œil en guise de réponse. Elle sourit faiblement tandis que ses yeux foncèrent vers un rouge sombre et j'ai revu ma vieille meilleure amie pour la première fois de l'année. "Tu me manques» dit-elle, mais elle fus coupée.

"Bella! Criais quelqu'un du château. "Le nouveau-né est en liberté!" Ils repartirent aussi tôt et nous entendîmes de multiples bruits de 'casses'.

Quand je portais de nouveau mon regard sur Bella, mon amie avait été remplacé par un sombre inconnu qui grognait, semblant prêt à tuer quelqu'un. "Désolé." chuchota-t-elle, et un sifflement envahit l'ensemble du château.

_**Tadam... ^^ j'espère avoir fais déjà moins de faute, j'attends votre verdict, sur l'histoire bien sûr.**_

_**Bonne journée/soirée à tous.**_


End file.
